omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilios
|-|Kilios= |-|Scarecrow Kilios= |-|Full Body (Kilios)= |-|Full Body (Scarecrow Kilios)= Character Synopsis Kilios 'is a character who first appears in Gacha World and is fought as the 4th Boss within the Xkour Skylines. Kilios is one of the administrators of the Xkour virtual reality and alongside Dice, help created and manage it's structure. One day, he begins to feel the effects of Corruption and then later, he becomes "Corrupted Kilios", who seeks to destroy everyone who dares defy his powers. He is cured of his corruption by Gacha Summoner and then later joins him Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C Verse: 'Gachaverse (Gacha World, Anime Gacha, Gacha Restort and later Gacha League) '''Name: '''Kilios, Scarecrow Kilios '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Supposedly in his early 20s '''Classification: '''Administrator, Admin of Xkour '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (His attacks are infused with light attributes due to being a Light Unit), Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Has control over and can even attack using electic shocks. These attacks are passively reduce a person's stats), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (As an administator of Xkour, he has full control over the reality itself and can manipulate it to his content), Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Alongside Dice, established a different set of physics within Xkour, such as gravity being lighter within the realm), Law Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Established a law where if one were to lose within Xkour, one will instantly die), Statistics Amplifcation (Able to amplify his and other partner's powers up by 20% passively), Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids). Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Able to survive being in the presence of Dice, who's mere presence causes probability to shift and causality to alter to his favor, including the posibility of instant death) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Fought against early-game Gacha Summoner and should be miles superior to Lolita Loli, who can create singularities akin to Blackhole. Assisted in the creation of Xkour, which is big enough to encompass it's own skyline and it's likely it's own sun given it possesses a day-night system) 'Speed: FTL '(Portrayed as one of the fastest units in the game, as such, he should be considerably faster than early-game Gacha Summoner and vastly superior to standard Light Units, who attack using natural light. Viewed moving faster than the speed of light as a small task) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(His attacks are capable of harming Gacha Summoner, who can tank attacks that involves the utilization of stars themselves. Superior in strength to Lolita Loli, who creates singularities as a casual attack) 'Durability: Large Star Level Stamina: Very High '(Scales to regular inhabitants of Xkour, who can parkour and run across the entire pocket dimension itself many times without breaking a sweat) 'Range: Stellar '(Controls a pocket realm of this size and can manipulate Corruption across this realm) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Kilios is an administrator of Xkour and is capable of running the entire reality without having any issues. Considered as smart as Dice, who himself is a master manipulator in regards to how the system of Luni's multiverse works and is smart enough to cheat even causality itself) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''His Electric Axe and Scarecrow Scythe '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overshock: '''Killios strikes a column of enemies with his axe in an electrified attack, doing Light Damage. *'Light ATK Boost:' Increases the max attack of all light units in the party by 20%. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Axe Wielders Category:Scythe Users Category:Rulers Category:Light Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Void Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 4